


【BruJay】 Fullmoon

by ssstttooo



Category: Batman: White Knight (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: *苍白骑士AU*Forgiveness番外（算吗？）*突然就科幻了
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【BruJay】 Fullmoon

7月1日，新市长杰克·纳皮尔正式上任后，通过了一份《哥谭市民生命及财产安全法案》，意图遏制蝙蝠侠在后港区贫民窟胡作非为，减少底层市民的财产损失。  
7月15日，哥谭警局组建夜间特战小队，由督察迪克·格雷森负责管理。该小队的主要工作，是针对哥谭市内夜间多发事故，进行提前预防及迅速处理。  
8月2日，蝙蝠侠在后港区追捕与企鹅人合作的军火商，被提前埋伏好的特战小队当场擒获。哥谭义警眼睁睁看着奥斯瓦尔德的生意伙伴逃之夭夭，自己却被警察束手就擒。  
彼时，杰森正在度假，在夏威夷和罗伊、柯莉、伊莎贝尔一起夷享受着阳光、沙滩、美女、鸡尾酒。当前罗宾在酒店看到蝙蝠侠被抓的新闻后，立刻订了最早的班机回哥谭。  
杰克·纳皮尔在市政府接待了风尘仆仆的校董先生，杰森替自己的养父求情。  
“纳皮尔，你我都知道黑暗骑士的真实身份。布鲁斯之所以要当蝙蝠侠，不过是希望让这座城市变得更好，他的出发点跟你是完全一模一样的……”  
苍白骑士叹了口气，扶着杰森请他坐下。  
青年脸上狰狞的手术缝合伤疤以及离不开拐杖的双腿，无一不警醒着纳皮尔，曾经的自己是多么的疯狂，对杰森造成多么严重的伤害。  
杰森抬头看着哥谭的新市长，不依不饶地请求杰克·纳皮尔放了蝙蝠侠。  
当晚，蝙蝠侠被保释离开哥谭警局。与此同时，整个哥谭都知道了，蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯·韦恩这个事实。  
不仅如此，猛料一个接一个的来。逮捕蝙蝠侠的警员不是别人，正是布鲁斯·韦恩的第二个样子迪克·格雷森。更劲爆的是，对蝙蝠侠，即布鲁斯·韦恩提出公诉的检察官，是格雷森的未婚妻芭芭拉·戈登。现实就是如此狗血，狗血得连肥皂剧导演都不敢这样子编。  
韦恩集团公关部门的电话被打爆了，无数媒体一窝蜂围在韦恩塔和韦恩庄园外，争先恐后渴望比同行更快一步搜刮到更多劲爆猛料。  
这边厢，韦恩集团的律师们为董事长的诉讼案忙得焦头烂额之际，哥谭首富却在自家庄园里优哉游哉，更颐指气使吩咐潘尼沃斯，务必要把杰森的生日办得妥当得体。  
身经百战的阿尔弗莱德，则以辛辣刻薄的英式幽（嘴）默（炮）还以颜色。  
“哦，布鲁斯老爷，我真诚地建议您包下整个四季餐厅给杰森少爷庆生，再送一辆火红的恩佐法拉利作为生日礼物就更好了。我敢打包票，您肯定又能上报纸头条。要知道，全哥谭的记者都爱您，他们都会好奇，到底是什么神仙人物，能让被官司缠身的哥谭宝贝仍然高调如斯……”  
寿星本人摁着不停跳动的太阳穴，努力给两人打圆场，然后产生严重的自我怀疑：自己连夜坐蝙蝠车，躲开狗仔队走暗道进来庄园，是不是一个巨大的错误？  
8月16日当晚，迪克在警局值班，芭芭拉忙着诉讼的准备工作，提摩西则跟同学去了夏令营。偌大的宅邸里，只有布鲁斯和阿福给杰森庆生，但寿星本人已经非常满意。  
这是家族之死事件发生后，杰森第一次回韦恩庄园过生日。  
潘尼沃斯亲自下厨，准备了不亚于感恩节晚宴的丰盛菜肴，更准备了庆生用的木桩蛋糕，以及寿星最爱的那不勒斯冰淇淋。  
杰森在养父的搀扶下，缓慢走向餐桌落座，他请求潘尼沃斯也坐下来共享晚宴，为自己庆生。老管家欣然落座，满足小主人的愿望。  
当布鲁斯端着插满三十根蜡烛的蛋糕回到餐桌的一刻，杰森发出爽朗的笑声。  
“说实话，布鲁斯。在我离开你的这些日子，我在18岁以后就没再掰指头吹蜡烛了。”  
布鲁斯牵着杰森的手，拉到自己面前，在手背上落下一个吻。  
“如今你回来了，就该按韦恩家的规矩过生日。”  
“可我已经30岁了。”杰森小声抗议。  
“30岁又怎么了？杰森，你就算30岁依然还是我的宝贝，是我最好的男孩。”  
杰森被突如其来的告白弄得两耳发烫，下意识低垂涨红的脸。霸道的养父搂着他的宝贝长子，用亲吻索取怀里人的气息。  
“杰森，快许愿吧，吃完蛋糕咱们上楼拆礼物……”  
布鲁斯的话像咒语一般蛊惑着杰森。寿星大男孩闭上双眼，默默许了一个愿，然后费力地吹灭三十根蜡烛。

深夜，布鲁斯从浴室出来走回主卧室，发现杰森倚靠着他的生日礼物——大熊先生的肩膀，跪坐在露台纯白的天鹅绒地毯上。他的知更鸟被月色镀上了一层银光。  
男人从身后搂住他的月光男孩，吻上像天鹅般光洁的优雅颈侧。  
“布鲁斯……”  
杰森回过头来，被养父性感的模样所深深吸引。半湿的刘海低垂在额头前，使布鲁斯看起来比实际年纪少了好几岁。  
“看什么看入神了？”  
“布鲁斯，你看，今晚是满月。”  
男人顺着杰森的视线仰望天空，银盘大的月亮挂在高高的天上，照亮了整片庄园。  
“布鲁斯，你觉得我们这一生中，会抬头多少次看到满月？”  
杰森笑了笑，想起当罗宾时跟随蝙蝠侠在哥谭夜空穿梭，想起自己蹲在某一只滴水兽的某一个晚上。

我们不知死亡何时降临  
总把生命看作一口永不枯竭的井  
然而，所有事物只会发生一定的次数  
而且很少  
你能记住多少个童年里某个特定的下午  
那个已成为你生命一部分的下午  
没有它你甚至无法想象自己的人生  
也许只有四五次  
或许更少  
一生中你到底会看到几次满月升起  
也许二十次  
而这已被看似无限  
——《遮蔽的天空》

“杰森，你今晚跟平常不太一样。”  
布鲁斯皱了皱眉，更用力地把他的男孩搂在怀抱里。  
杰森笑了笑说，自己可能被月光影响到，变得多愁善感。  
布鲁斯慢慢解开男孩衣服上的纽扣，大掌探进布料底下的身体，摸到胸前两颗微微突起。男人用手指捏住乳头的一瞬间，听到令人满意的倒抽气声音。  
“布鲁斯……不能在这里……会被看光的……”  
“傻瓜宝贝，这里只有我们，没别的人。”  
杰森指了指悬挂在夜空中又大又圆的月亮，布鲁斯笑了笑，突袭一般吻住了他的男孩。  
哥谭宝贝用他精湛的技巧玩弄着男孩的乳头，杰森被胸前又酥又麻的快感逼得陷入两难，他不知道该喊布鲁斯停下来，或是渴望被玩弄得更多。  
布鲁斯脱掉他宝贝的睡衣，低头啃咬杰森的喉结，在锁骨附近打下一处处自己专属的印记。  
“杰森，你是我的。”  
“呜……布鲁斯……”  
杰森扭过头想要逃开养父的桎梏，一脑袋埋进大熊先生毛茸茸的怀抱。  
布鲁斯轻而易举地脱掉杰森的棉质睡裤，逐渐靠近他战战兢兢的知更鸟。男人让他的宝贝跪在天鹅绒上，两指刺探性地进入杰森的后穴，缓慢进行着扩张。  
“呜呜……布鲁斯，给我……”  
大男孩撅着被手指侵犯的屁股，脑袋埋进大熊先生的身体，渴望得到养父更多的疼爱。  
布鲁斯扩张完毕后，扶着已然挺立的肉刃，一寸寸捅进杰森紧致的屁股，惹得身下人发出不知是舒服还是酸爽的呻吟。  
“嗯哈……布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”  
杰森更用力地搂住大熊先生，随着布鲁斯在身后一下一下的操弄，巨型玩偶的绒毛来来回回拂过胸前可怜兮兮挺立着的两颗乳粒。  
杰森体内那根分量十足的凶器，不停地撞击着前列腺，前端的阴茎被动勃起，并伴随着男人抽插的节奏，在大熊先生和天鹅绒地毯之间的夹缝不断摩擦着。前后两端完全不一样的快感，让陷入在高潮中的知更鸟不知所措。  
“慢点……布鲁斯……慢点……”  
布鲁斯却不理会小鸟的哀鸣，抽送的幅度和力度反而越来越大，直到他的宝贝脸上浸满生理性的泪水。  
太过了！杰森扭了扭腰，把大熊先生的脑袋捂进自己怀里，让那突出的鼻子反复摩擦两颗红艳的乳头。  
前罗宾天真且淫荡的动作，让蝙蝠侠嘴角不自觉往上扬。布鲁斯有点好奇，杰森小时候是否这样使用过他的小熊先生？  
杰森的阴茎射出一股接一股的白浊，滚落在纯白的天鹅绒上仿佛一颗颗珍珠。布鲁斯一边肏着他的屁股，一边当着杰森的面摊开大熊先生的肚皮。  
“看，杰森，你把大熊先生弄得脏兮兮的，真是个坏孩子。”  
杰森半眯着眼，后穴被肏得不受控制一缩一缩，看见自己的精液沾满大熊先生的肚皮一刻，他连忙拉住大熊先生圆滚滚的手臂，遮住自己又羞又恼的脸蛋，小声抱怨他的养父。  
“都怪你，布鲁斯……”  
哥谭宝贝笑了笑，大掌覆上布满狰狞伤疤的大腿，在他眼里，他的罗宾永远是最可爱的。布鲁斯掰开男孩的双腿，让他跪在柔软的天鹅绒上。杰森就像一头发情的母兽，搂着大熊先生的上半身伏在地上，屁股高高撅起迎接男人的侵犯。  
布鲁斯的阳具在湿热多情的甬道里持续逞凶，杰森感觉自己仿佛被一根火辣辣的楔子钉在地上，前端的阴茎早已被操得射无可射，连最后一滴前列腺液都没有了。  
蝙蝠侠射精的一刻，杰森感觉自己的肚子被一股温热所烫到，情不自禁发出舒服的呻吟。  
“嗯哼……布鲁斯……”  
布鲁斯捧着他宝贝的脸蛋，亲吻脸上一道道的疤痕。

深夜，杰森被细碎的人声惊醒，他睁开眼睛。布鲁斯在大床的另一侧安静熟睡，经历一场热烈的性爱后，男人睡得很香。  
杰森借着月光，细细打量着他的养父，他一辈子最爱的、最不舍的男人。  
如今，布鲁斯·韦恩作为蝙蝠侠，被哥谭的司法机关指控十几项罪名，破坏公共设施、故意伤人、参与恐怖活动、动用私刑……没错，哥谭是座罪恶之城，需要黑暗骑士守护。但现在有了苍白骑士，纳皮尔通过立法、行政和执法，有效控制犯罪活动。或许，黑暗骑士该退出历史舞台了……  
杰森不忍心看到他的养父在铁窗之下度过余生，这不是一个善良的哥谭人该得到的结局。但芭芭拉所代表的司法机关，对布鲁斯的每一条指控都是有理有据。  
今晚的生日宴上，杰森对着蜡烛，用自己30岁、31岁、32岁……他余生所有的心愿，许下一个不可能的愿望——  
杰森希望，布鲁斯能在玛莎和托马斯的爱和陪伴下，幸福快乐长大成人。

[杰森，该走了。]  
杰森应声走向黑暗，当他回头再看布鲁斯最后一眼时，觉得自己死在养父怀里，这个结局并不坏。  
穿过漫长的黑暗，杰森来到哥谭大剧院，外面悬挂着《佐罗的面具》的巨幅海报。  
杰森在放映厅里看到韦恩夫妇，他俩走在自己的前面。托马斯和玛莎牵着他们的小公子，徐徐走向剧场中央三个视野最佳的位置落座。  
《佐罗的面具》演到尾声时，杰森提前离开了放映厅，他走到影院内的公用电话，打电话到韦恩庄园。  
“喂，是潘尼沃斯先生吗？鄙人是陶德，哥谭卫生局长的秘书。韦恩先生夫妇跟局长约定今晚10点在庄园，麻烦你在9点半开车抵达哥谭大剧院，以便韦恩先生一家准时回府。”  
“好的，陶德先生。谢谢你的通知，我立刻开车去大剧院，好让老爷一家准时回府。请容许我代表韦恩家族，欢迎局长和你的莅临。”  
“不客气，到时候见。”  
杰森微笑着挂断电话。拜托你了，阿福。  
电影放映完毕，托马斯牵着小布鲁斯的手，正往出口方向走去。  
托马斯一家走出大剧院门口时，阿尔弗雷德正倚靠在劳斯莱斯的车门，等待三位主人。  
一位拄着拐杖跛行的男子，被蜂拥的人流挤得摔在地上，小布鲁斯快步上前扶住那个陌生人。杰森抬头的一瞬间，小男孩被男人那张像爬满蜈蚣的狰狞面孔吓到了，连忙往后退了几步。  
黑发蓝眼的小男孩被自己的样子吓坏了，杰森连忙捡起掉在地上的帽子，重新戴到头上，小声感谢小朋友的帮忙。  
小布鲁斯躲到妈妈身后，玛莎迅速送儿子上车。  
杰森压了压帽檐，像韦恩夫妇鞠躬，感谢小公子的帮助，并为自己吓到小少爷而道歉。  
直到黑色的劳斯莱斯消失在街道尽头，杰森才迈开脚步，一步一步走向暗巷。他扶着拐杖，慢慢跛行在安静的窄道上，突然迎面走来一个蒙面大汉，朝他举起手枪。  
“梆梆梆——”  
寻常的夜晚，哥谭的小巷里又多了一桩命案，死者是个无人认识的青年男子。

翌日，韦恩一家在庄园里享用早餐时，托马斯读报看到昨晚发生命案的新闻，他认得照片上的死者是昨晚那个男人，那个一脸丑陋伤疤，吓坏小布鲁斯的男人。  
哥谭这座城市，正在一天天地变化，韦恩家族应该做点什么。托马斯·韦恩成立了专项基金，用于扶助生活难以为继的贫民，给他们提供生活帮助，并对他们进行一些行业培训，让这些贫穷人口尽快找到新工作，重新融入社会。  
布鲁斯在父母的影响下，追随托马斯的脚步成为了一名医生，并赶在父亲退休前成立了托马斯实验室，研究疑难疾病的治疗方法。  
28岁的夏天，布鲁斯·韦恩终于鼓起勇气，向实验室的首席研究员、比自己大三岁的希拉·海伍德求爱。一年后，布鲁斯和希拉顺利成婚。次年八月，希拉·海伍德·韦恩产下了二人的爱情结晶。  
“布鲁斯，这是咱们第一个孩子，我想给他起名叫杰森，好吗？”  
布鲁斯抱着襁褓里婴儿，小心翼翼地亲吻他一头继承自母亲的漂亮金发。  
“亲爱的，这是个好名字。杰森，欢迎来到这个世界，爸爸和妈妈永远爱你。”  
END


End file.
